This protocol will study women with the complaint of chronic pelvic pain and compare to age and race-matched controls with regard to their histories of abuse. We will also relate the symptom of the chronic pelvic pain and the history of different kinds of abuse to difference in women's attitudes toward illness, their degree of loneliness and their dissociative experiences.